


just a scratch

by sterydia



Series: prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But some angst too, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterydia/pseuds/sterydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t worry,” Brett saw the looks on their faces at they took in the state of his injuries. “It’s just a scratch.”<br/>“You’re a terrible liar.” Liam scoffed, coming closer to sit on the edge of the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a scratch

**Author's Note:**

> written for [theron09](http://theron09.livejournal.com)'s prompt of _you're a terrible liar_. I hope this is what you were looking for! Unbeta'd because it's...for my beta.

He’d felt a lot of pain in his life. The time that Lori pushed him out of a tree and he broke his collar bone and his right leg in two places, that took almost two hours to heal. When Violet stabbed him and tried to kill him simply because his name was on a list. That particular strain of wolfsbane had stung like a bitch. When his parents died, and he and his sister sat numbly at a police station while they waited to identify what was left of the bodies, he would never forget the smell.

And here he was again, poisoned with wolfsbane. Only this time, it was some crossbred strand that Satomi had never heard of or seen before. If the worried looks on her and Lori’s faces didn’t let him know he was screwed, the black blood oozing out of the gashes on his side did. Satomi told him not to try and heal, in case doing so would speed up the effect of the wolfsbane. His fingertips had already started to go numb, and a thin layer of sweat coated his skin. His eyes kept shifting. Other than that, and the searing pain, he was great.

Lori felt guilty, because she’d been the one out in the woods when Brett found her and the hunter came across them. Chris Argent had called Satomi to warn her about the guy, a mean son of a bitch who hunted wolves for sport and couldn’t care less that Lori and Brett were innocent teenagers. No one ever cared that they were innocent. But his sister was okay, and that was all that really mattered to him at the moment.

Well, that wasn’t all that mattered to him.

He heard the sound of Stiles’ jeep pulling up outside of the house, and he tried his best to sit up and look like he wasn’t dying. He could smell them coming, he could smell Liam’s worry and fear and it smelled like the air after a thunderstorm. It made him sick, because he was the reason Liam was scared.

Satomi came into the room first, followed by Liam, Scott and Stiles. “You have visitors.”

“Don’t worry,” Brett saw the looks on their faces at they took in the state of his injuries. “It’s just a scratch.”

“You’re a terrible liar.” Liam scoffed, coming closer to sit on the edge of the bed.

He reached for Brett’s hand and Brett immediately let him take it, knowing what he was going to do. Scott had been teaching him how to take pain, and Brett had the ability to let that happen without trying to heal. He watched the raised black veins on Liam’s arms, knowing he shouldn’t let him do this for him. But it was Liam, and he wasn’t going to deny him the act of being able to help. And it helped, the pain dulled down to a steady throb above his ribs.

“Deaton says this should help,” Scott passed Satomi a small jar that contained some weird looking orange goop that probably smelled worse than it looked. “It could take up to two hours to work, but he’ll know when it does.”

“Awesome.” Brett said groggily, an after effect of his pain being taken. He could honestly sleep for a year. Liam nudged his leg.

“Hey, you gotta stay awake for this. If you go to sleep, your body could start healing on its own.” He said. He still held onto Brett’s hand, and Brett didn’t let go either.

“Lori will sit with him and make sure he stays up.” Satomi said with a small smile, glad that Brett was going to be okay.

Liam twisted around to look at her. “I can stay with him. I don’t mind.”

Honestly, Brett didn’t mind either. It was getting pretty late and after the day they’d had he would rather that Lori got some rest instead of watching over him like a hawk. It was usually his role, and it was odd seeing her being so protective. Nice, but odd. Liam could probably talk his ear off for hours, and Brett wouldn’t care.

“He can stay.” Satomi agreed, looking at Scott. He nodded his own agreement, looking back and forth between the two betas with something like amusement. Stiles didn’t say anything, he just winked at him.

Liam actually blushed, and Brett was relaxed enough that he could admit that it was cute. He wouldn’t say it out loud, not yet, but he could admit it.

“It needs to go directly on the wound.” Scott instructed and Satomi opened the lid and her nose immediately wrinkled in disgust. “Don’t breathe that in too deep, Stiles already burned the inside of his nose doing that.”

It did smell awful, and when she smeared it on the wounds he had to squeeze Liam’s hand because it felt like she was shoving a hot poker beneath his skin. He grit his teeth against the burn, and tried not to break Liam’s hand in the process.

“Oh yeah, it hurts like a mother too.” Stiles added helpfully and everyone turned to give him a dirty look.

But he wasn’t lying. It took a few minutes for it to stop feeling like his skin was on fire, but once it did Brett found the pain was manageable. He just hoped that the smell faded once he was all healed up.

“Did I ever tell you I’m better at lacrosse than you?” He asked Liam, just to have something to talk about. Liam glared at him, squeezing his hand a little harder than necessary, but he eventually smiled.

“Yeah, on that note we’ll leave you to your flirting and we’ll come back and get you later, Liam.” Stiles said, if only to make Liam blush again.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm [sterydia](http://sterydia.tumblr.com) on tumblr / [stydia](http://stydia.livejournal.com) on livejournal.
> 
> if we're friends on livejournal, come prompt me [here](http://stydia.livejournal.com/77631.html). (promtps are closed on tumblr, sorry :/ )


End file.
